The current application has features in common with the projection light devices disclosed in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/024,229 (“LED light has kaleidoscope means”), filed Sep. 11, 2013; Ser. No. 13/021,124 (“LED light has changeable image and pattern by kaleidoscope means to project to surfaces”), filed Feb. 4, 2011, and published on Aug. 9, 2012 as U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2012-0200828; Ser. No. 12/710,918 (“LED light has more than one reflector means”), Now U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,087, which discloses an arrangement similar that of the current invention in that the current invention may include a kaleidoscope means having more than one reflective means in the form of mirror or mirror-like means assembled into the kaleidoscope means; and Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED light has more than one optic means”), now U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,004, which discloses an arrangement similar to that of the current invention in that the current invention may apply more than one optics means in front of or in back of a kaleidoscope means to create, adjust, magnify, reduce, or enlarge an image, the more than one optics means including any combination or optics lens, optics mirror, laser hologram, laser grating film, or optics assembly. The current invention also has features in common with the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,444 (“LED light has more than one LED light source”) in that the current invention may use more than one LED in a matrix arrangements with circuit means, IC means, sensor means, switch means, brightness control means, color mixing means, color selection means, color freeze means, motor means, gear means, and/or turn-on and turn-off means to cause a certain number of LEDs to turn-on with desired color, brightness, light brightness output, light functions, matrix combinations, motor means, rotating means, or gear set means and emit light to pass through a kaleidoscope means, optics means, laser means, motor means, or gear means to obtain desired light patterns.
Additional patent applications of the inventor, which disclose features that may be utilized in connection with the present invention, include U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/948,953; 12/938,564; 12/886,832; 12/876,507; 12/771,003; 12/624,621; 12/914,584; 12/318,471; 12/318,470; 12/834,435; 12/292,153 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,192); Ser. No. 12/232,505 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,917); Ser. No. 12/318,473 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,918); Ser. No. 12/624,621 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,150); Ser. No. 12/771,003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,736); Ser. No. 12/876,507 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,377); Ser. Nos. 12/886,832; 12/938,564; 12/948,953; and Ser. No. 13/021,107.
Furthermore, the inventor also has copending filings for light devices having interchangeable power sources for wall outlets AC power and energy storage means (direct current), including all kinds of combinations of prong mean, extension cords, adaptors, transformers, solar and wind power sources, batteries, and chemical and biological power sources, all of which can be interchanged for any AC or battery power source for desk top and plug in type projection light devices having built-in kaleidoscope means, the filings including U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/318,473 and 12/940,255 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,246).
The current invention thus may utilizes principles and structures from a variety of the inventor's patents or copending patent applications, such as: (1) a projection light device; (2) more than 1 optics means; (3) more than 1 LED; (4) more than 1 reflective means; (5) interchangeable power sources; (6) laser means; (7) adjustable focus and position changing; and (8) use of a motor and gear set for image adjustment and moving.
This application also has subject matter in common with U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/710,561; 12/711,456; 12/771,003; 12/624,621; 12/622,100; 12/318,471; 12/318,470; 12/318,473; 12/292,153; 12/232,505; 12/232,035; 12/149,963; 12/149,964; 12/073,095; 12/073,889; 12/007,076; 12/003,691; 12/003,809; 11/806,711; 11/806,285; 11/806,284; 11/566,322; 11/527,628; 11/527,629; 11/498,874; 12/545,992; 12/806,711; 12/806,285; 12/806,284; 12/566,322; 12/527,628; 12/527,629; 12/527,631; 12/502,661; 11/498,881; 11/255,981; 11/184,771; 11/152,063; 11/094,215; 11/092,742; 11/092,741; 11/094,156. 11/094,155; 10/954,189; 10/902,123, 10/883,719; 10/883,747; 10/341,519; 12/545,992; and Ser. No. 12/292,580.
In particular, the following applications show light devices that have at least some features in common with included or optional features of the LED light device of the present invention: Ser. No. 12/710,561 (“LED power failure Light”); Ser. No. 12/711,456 (“LED light device has special effects”); Ser. No. 12/771,003 (“LED light device has more than 1 reflective means for plurality of image”); Ser. No. 12/624,621 (“projection device or assembly for variety of LED light”); Ser. No. 12/622,000 (“Interchangeable Universal Kits for all LED light”); Ser. No. 12/318,471 (“LED night light with pinhole imaging”); Ser. No. 12/318,470 (“LED night light with Projection features”); Ser. No. 12/318,473 (“LED night light with laser or hologram element”); Ser. No. 12/292,153 (“LED night light with Projection or imaging features”); Ser. No. 12/232,505 (“LED night light with Projection features”); Ser. No. 12/149,963 (“Removable LED light device”); Ser. No. 12/149,964 (“Surface Mounted Device with LED light”); Ser. No. 12/073,095 (“LED Track light device”); Ser. No. 12/073,889 (“LED light with changeable position with Preferable power source”); Ser. No. 12/007,076 (“LED light with changeable geometric system”); Ser. No. 12/003,691 (“LED light with changeable geometric dimension features”); Ser. No. 12/003,809 (“LED light with changeable features”); Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LED light with adjustable angle features”); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (“LED Night light with outlet device”); Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than 1 optics means”); Ser. No. 11/527,628 (“Multiple function Night light with air freshener”); Ser. No. 11/527,629 (“LED Night light with interchangeable display unit”); Ser. No. 11/498,874 (“Area illumination Night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,631 (“LED Time piece night light”); Ser. No. 12/545,992 (“LED time piece Night light”); Ser. No. 12/292,580 (“LED Time Piece Night light”); Ser. No. 11/498,881 (“Poly Night light”); Ser. No. 11/255,981 (“Multiple light source Night Light”); Ser. No. 11/184,771 (“Light Device with EL elements”); Ser. No. 11/152,063 (“Outlet adaptor with EL”); Ser. No. 11/094,215 (“LED night light with liquid medium”); Ser. No. 11/094,215 (“LED Night light with Liquid optics medium”); Ser. No. 11/092,741 (“Night light with fiber optics”); Ser. No. 10/883,747 (“Fiber Optic light kits for footwear”); Ser. No. 11/498,874 (“Area Illumination for LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,629 (“Time Piece with LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,628 (“Multiple Function Night light with Air Freshener”); Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than one optics mediums”); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (“LED Night Light with multiple function”); and Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LEDs Light with adjustable angle function”).
The applications of the inventor in general all apply physics or optics theory to a night light supplied with power from an outlet, battery, solar, or other power source. The present invention uses the physics or optics theory to create a plurality of LED light images on a surface. More specifically, the current invention uses more than one reflective means to transform a single LED spot light into a plurality of images on a surface to be seen by viewer. The principles of the invention may be applied to night lights of various types, including night lights disclosed in the above-listed patents and patent applications of the inventor, which may be powered by a variety of power sources, such as an outlet, batteries, solar, wind, or chemical power sources.
Because of the persistence of vision effect, caused by the human eye response time of more than 1/24 (41,67) to 1/16 (0.0625) seconds, when an object moves faster than the human eye response time, the last image will stay in the human eye and brain for an extended period of time. This theory can utilized to save power by causing an LED or LEDs to flash with a very short on-time of around 10 msec or less. This principle is similar to that of a motion picture in which, if an object in front of human eye is displayed in 16-24 pictures per second, people will think all pictures are continuous. Hence, the current invention uses a related circuit, control means, IC, and/or micro controller to cause an LED light device to blink at a rate that is much faster than 16-24 times (cycles) per second, with the LED or LEDs being turned on for 10% of each cycle and off for 90% of the cycle to save up to 90% of power consumption or increase battery life by nine times more than the full steady-ON condition. This is a significant power saving for all battery power source applications. It will be appreciated that new LEDs may be coming soon to enable the LEDs to have an even quicker response time of less than 10 msec, and possibly less than 5 msec or 2 msec, to provide even greater power saving. such adjustment of the duration of each cycle's turn-on and turn-off duration time will cause even more power saving to meet the green world concept. This is one of the very important concepts of the current invention.
Further cost saving can be achieved in the case of a battery powered unit by using a circuit with proper electric components, parts, and accessories to raise the voltage output of the batteries to trigger the LED or LEDs even though the number of batteries is less than that normally required to generate the required voltage. This can counter the tendency of people to use a large quantity of batteries and save substantial cost, which is another important advantage of the current invention.
A preferred embodiment of the current invention includes an LED night light with more than one reflective means within the geometric shape optics means that allow a plurality of LED light beams to pass through or reflect within the more than one reflector means inside the optics means. The LED night light includes at least one LED arranged on the inside of the partial transparency geometric optics means having more than one reflective means, at least one second reflective means within the geometric optics means which can reflect LED light beams from its surface to first or other reflective means surface(s) back and forth so that some of the LED light beams are reflected and others travel within the optics means and pass through to outside.
In this embodiment, a plurality of the LED beam can be projected outside through the said surface(s). Furthermore, at least one of the reflective means may be partially transparent so that the plurality of LED light beams pass through from the said surface(s) thereof. The other plurality of light beams are reflected or retro-reflected within the other reflector means and pass through some other surface(s).
The LED or LEDs of this embodiment are preferably connected with circuit means, power means, contact means, conductive means, switch means, sensor means, motor means, spin means, rotating means, gear set means, speed control means, printed circuit means, integrated circuit (I.C.) means and/or related parts and accessories to cause the LED or LEDs to turn on and off according to a predetermined time period, functions, colors, and/or effects to provide a desired lighting performance.
In the above-described preferred embodiment, the reflective means may be a mirror, chrome finished piece, polished piece, double-side mirror, or any surface having reflective and passing though both optics properties suitable to the current invention.
The partially transparent or see-through properties can be provided by a transparent piece, colored transparent piece, or any other piece that allows light beams to pass therethrough. A power source of this embodiment can be in the form of an outlet, batteries, solar power, chemical power, or wind power.
The LED or LEDs can be selected from any combination of single color, multiple color, multiple piece, standard, and special LED assemblies, LED number from 1 to N (N can be any number) to arrange in a desired matrix spacing.
The distance, position, orientation of the reflective means may be changed based on the selected geometric shape of the optics means. The LED or LEDs can be arranged to have different numbers, position, color, IC chips, control means, circuit means, functions, and brightness to create a desired plurality of light patterns, shows, color changing, image changing, or moving effects visible on a surrounding surface(s) such as a wall, ceiling, floor, or other desired surface(s).
The geometric optics means can have any shape and any desired combination of optical elements, including a lens, reflective lens, convex lens, concave lens, laser lens, or hologram lens, the lens being situated on the inner or outside surface, or on all surfaces, to obtain the desired light effects.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an LED light device having power saving features includes at least one LED or LEDs for a light source, at least one housing having space to install circuit means, conductive means, electric components parts and accessories, switch means, sensor means, an integrated circuit (IC), and/or a micro controller to connect with a conventional market-available power source to cause the LED or LEDs to turn on and turn to provide predetermined functions or effects, with a predetermined duty cycle, color, and/or brightness.
The power-saving features are obtained by using the control means to cause the LED or LEDs turn-on for only a certain percentage of each cycle. In particular, the turn on time is selected to meet the persistence of vision of the human eye, so as to take advantage of the human eye's response time of 1/24 to 1/16 second so that the blinking LED or LEDs looks as if it were continuously on.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, an LED light device having cost saving features includes at least one LED or LEDs as a light source, at least one housing having space to install circuit means, conductive means, electric components parts and accessories, switch means, sensor means, an integrated circuit (IC), and/or a micro controller to connect with a conventional market-available power source, preferably batteries, to cause the LED or LEDs to turn on and turn off according to a predetermined function or effects, duty cycle, color, and/or brightness.
In this embodiment, cost saving is obtained by providing batteries having a total voltage that is less than the LED trigger voltage and by providing electric components and related parts and accessories to increase the voltage output of the batteries to greater than the LED trigger voltage.
As noted above, the current invention uses a geometrically-shaped optics-means having built-in more than one reflective means to create a plurality of LED light beams that pass through or are reflected or retro-reflected by the more than one reflective means. The relative distance, position, and/or orientation of the more than one reflective means (and optional additional) reflective means will result in different light beam performance. This is a very low cost and simple way to make a splendid and eye catching light projection unit for people, with any desired power source such as a battery, USB power, outlet power, generator power, chemical power, solar power, wind power or another equivalent power source from the marketplace.